mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
is a manga series written and illustrated by Hiroshi Shiibashi. Rikuo Nura, a kid that is part human and a quarter youkai (demon), lives in a house full of spirits along with his grandfather. Trying to escape his fate of acting like a demon, he does good deeds in order to avoid becoming one. Despite his grandfather's wish to succeed him as master of the Nurari youkai clan. The series was first published in Shueisha as a oneshot in 2007. ''Nurarihyon no Mago has been continuously serialized in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since March 2008 and has been collected in 8 tankōbon volumes as of December 2009. Double issue 37-38 announced there is currently a Drama CD in production and will be released in Decemberhttp://www.shueisha.co.jp/drama_cd/nurari/index.html. An anime adaption has been green-lit. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2009-11-22/nurarihyon-no-mago-manga-gets-anime-green-lit Plot Rikuo Nura, is part human and a quarter Youkai (demon), lives in a house full of spirits along with his grandfather. Trying to escape his fate of acting like a demon, he does good deeds in order to avoid becoming one. Despite his grandfather's wish to succeed him as master of the Nurari youkai clan. He eventually comes to terms with his demon blood and decides to once again take up the position of Young head of the Nura house. Multiple factions aim to stop him or overtake his position. He plans to gather a new Hyakki Yakō under his banner of "Fear". Terminology ;Osore (畏): :Also known as "Fear," it's the power that all Youkai possess. It's activated by exerting a wall of pressure making your presence bigger than normal and you dominate the air flow. Normally used against humans to scare them, Youkai use this for battle as well. The type of "Fear" and Skill depends on the type of Youkai, like water for Kappa and Ice for Yukionna, severing "Fear" is a key part of battle. ;Hatsu (鬼發): :The process of activating "Fear" ;Hyoui (鬼憑): :The process of materializing "Fear" into an attack that can sever "Fear" and harm the opponent Characters ;Rikuo Nura (奴良 リクオ) * (drama CD) :Rikuo is an average 13-year old boy, his mother is Nura Wakana and he inherited 1/4 of his grandfather's youkai blood. In times of impending danger his youkai blood awakens and he switches into his night form to become the the Master of the Youkai(The master of all spirits). Destined to take over as The Third Master of Youkai from his grandfather. As a Rikuo once embraced the idea and played pranks on the other Youkai, but after realizing the evil nature of the youkai deeds he rejects the idea of becoming their master. He attempts to become more like a normal human by doing all sorts of good deeds, but he still appreciates his youkai underlings. After being tested by Gyūgi he decides to take the position of Young Head and saves both humans and Youkai. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in the up-coming drama CD.http://www.amazon.co.jp/exec/obidos/ASIN/4089011701/ref=nosim/accessuporg-22 :He is seemingly weak but very clever, easily manipulating one of the council members into isolating himself during a meeting and rationalizing against the dissolvement of the Gyūgi Group. He can only transform at night or in darkness and reverts to normal in sunlight. Originally he couldn't remember things he did as his "Night" form, but he later is able to see and communicate with him. Together they plan to form a "Hyakki Yakō" of their own. ;Night Rikuo (ぬらりひょんの孫) * (drama CD) :His night(Youkai) form is confident, strong and inspires "Fear" amongst his allies leading many to join him. He decides to leave the human side of things to his "Day" form and handle the Youkai-side of things. ;Yuki Onna (雪女)/Oikawa Tsurara (及川 氷麗) * (drama CD) :Yuki Onna is Rikuo's trusted attendant who follows him to school disguised as a normal school girl, known as Tsurara Oikawa. She is affectionate towards Rikou, since she was jealous when Genjourou was embracing Rikou as she was assigned to be one of the extra escorts, and when she saw Kana together with Rikou (the day after her birthday). She also admires Rikou's youkai form, because she finds him very reliable and magnificent. She is overprotective of Rikou when at his "day" or human form and expresses great concern for his well being, which is the reason why she is always around him at school (which causes a misunderstanding and concern for Kana). She also acts as the cook, though her food is delicious, most of the time it is chilled or cold. As her name states she is a Yuki-onna. :She also has a fear of Yura, since she's a Onmyouji and a rivalry with Kana(going so far as to nearly freeze her) ;Ienaga Kana (家長 可奈) * (drama CD) :Kana is the childhood friend and neighbor of Rikuo. She is hinted to have some affection for him, since she got jealous when she saw Yuki Onna/Tsurara alone together. Rikuo made a promise to help her if she is ever in need. After being kidnapped by a Youkai on her 13th birthday, she was saved by "Night" Rikuo and was taken to a Youkai party. In the next morning Kana asked Rikuo if he was friends with his youkai form and blushed when Rikuo asked why. She has fallen for Rikou's Night form. ;Keikain Yura (花開院 ゆら) * (drama CD) :An Onmyouji of the Keikan House who specializes in shikigami, she can manage four at once impressing even Nurarihyon. She was raised to see Youkai as evil and seeks to complete her training by defeating Nurarihyon and then inheriting the Household. After her brother reveals Rikuo as a Youkai and as Nurarihyon's grandson, she says she can accept it if it's him. She has returned to Kyoto to deal with the Hagoromo-Gitsune. Reception The first tankōbon ranked 9th on Tohan manga charts, the third ranked 5th, the fourth ranked 10th, , the fifth ranked 9th, and the sixth ranked 8th, and each volume starting from the third sold over 100,000 copies. Weekly Shōnen Jump allows its readers to vote on their favorite manga, giving out the Future Gold Cup award each year to the most popular manga it publishes. In 2007, Nurarihyon no Mago ranked number one in the Future Gold Cup. References External links * es:Nurarihyon no mago ja:ぬらりひょんの孫 ru:Nurarihyon no Mago zh:百鬼小當家